The Missing Marauder
by Charlie Night
Summary: Join the Marauders at the make their way through Hogwarts. Let the fun and adventure begin!


**A/N: This is my newest story that I have actually been writing and re-writing for years. I hope you guys like this version! Please read and review! Thanks!**

**~Love Charlie**

Chapter 1: First Meeting

Charlie had been waiting to go to Hogwarts her whole life. As a pureblood witch born and raised in England it was basically her birth right. Charlie was a little different from the rest of her family her pureblood family, they disliked muggles and thought they were underneath them. Charlie had no problem with muggles and treated them as she would a witch or wizard, she even had a few muggle friends that her family didn't know about. The only bad thing about having muggle friends was that she had to lie to them, which she hated. At the end of the summer Charlie had to tell her friends she was going to a boarding school and wouldn't be able to send them letters, she felt bad, especially since she knew she would probably lose those friends.

At this particular moment in time though Charlie wasn't concerned about her muggle friends because she was too busy marveling at the Hogwarts express. Children were running around the platform trying to get onto the train on time. Charlie wasn't running around, she wasn't bred that way. Charlie stood to the left and slightly behind her mother. While her brother, a 4th year Ravenclaw, stood to their mothers right and slightly behind. Charlie took a quick look around and saw a few other families standing the same way. Charlie let out a small sigh, one of the great things about going to Hogwarts was that she would be able to act more like a real kid and less like a pureblood. Charlie looked over at her brother, Nealan, and saw him looking at her. Charlie gave a small nod and Neal looked toward their mother, Noelle.

"Mother, may Charlie and I board the train? It is starting to fill up." Noelle turned around and looked at her two young children.

"Of course, Nealan, make sure you look out for Charlie. Charlie, try to stay out of trouble." Noelle kissed both her children's foreheads and sent them on their way.

Charlie and Neal boarded the train, their personal house elves following behind them with their trunks. Once the two were on the train Neal put an arm around Charlie and smiled down at her.

"Okay squirt, I'm going to go sit with my friends, bye." Neal walked off and Charlie just rolled her eyes, she had expected him to leave. Charlie made her way down the train trying to find an empty compartment, but so far everything was full. It wasn't until Charlie came to the very end of the train where she finally found a compartment with only one person in it.

Charlie opened the door and looked at the sandy haired boy reading a book.

"Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." The boy looked up from his book and gave Charlie a nervous look, then nodded. Charlie waved in the elf who put Charlie's trunk away. When the elf left Charlie sat down and looked back at the boy.

"I'm Charlie Night." The boy looked up; he seemed surprised that Charlie was talking to him. "I-I'm Remus … Remus Lupin." Charlie smiled at the boy and leaned back in her seat. Charlie was about to say something else when the door banged open. Charlie glared at one of the two intruders.

"Hey Night, I didn't see you on the platform, thought maybe your parents decided to home school you." Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Then who would be you partner in crime, Sirius." The boy just laughed and sat down next to Charlie, putting his arm around her shoulders. Sirius gestured to the boy who walked in with him, who was now sitting down next to Remus.

"This is James Potter, a fellow pureblood who, lucky for him, doesn't run with the same families we do." Charlie gave a sigh of envy.

"You're not a proper pureblood, lucky." Charlie put finger quotes around the words proper.

"This is Remus Lupin, we just met and were about to start a conversation before we were so rudely interrupted." Charlie elbowed Sirius as she said rudely, causing him to take his arm off of her. The four talked for a while and didn't realize how much time had passed until the compartment door opened again. Charlie wasn't paying much attention, she was too busy looking over Remus' shoulder, trying to read the book in his hands, thoroughly annoying the quiet boy.

"I was walking by and I noticed you guys hadn't changed yet and thought I should tell you that we should be arriving at the castle any minute." At the sound of that voice Charlie's head whipped around and looked at the red head in complete shock.

"Lily!" The girl in the doorway looked at Charlie and let out a yell of surprise.

"Oh my god! Charlie?" The two girls ran to each other and hugged while the three boys looked on in confusion.

"I can't believe Hogwarts is the boarding school you were telling us about. Now I understand why you said you couldn't send us letters." Lily raved as she took step back from Charlie, but not letting go the Charlie's arms.

"I can't believe you're a muggleborn. I was so upset that I wouldn't be able to talk to any of you and now here you are! My best friend's a witch and going to Hogwarts with me!" Both girls let out yells of excitement and embraces again. It was James who broke up the little party.

"I hate to break up this little reunion, but what's going on?" The two other boys nodded, curious to the answer. Charlie was the one to answer.

"Lily and I have been friends for years. About a week ago I had to tell her and my other muggle friends that I was going to a boarding school and that I wouldn't be able to send them any letters because the school was really strict. I haven't seen or talked to any of them since. I had no idea Lily was actually a muggleborn." It was Sirius who responded first.

"Your parents actually let you be friends with muggles?" Lily glared at Sirius and spoke up before Charlie could respond.

"What's wrong with muggles?" The venom in Lily's voice made Sirius shrink back in his seat. Charlie quickly reassured her fiery friend.

"Lily, Sirius doesn't have a problem with muggles or muggleborns, but unfortunately we both come from families who do have problems with them. So, that's why he's surprised my family let me be friends with muggles." Charlie turned away from Lily, who was still glaring at Sirius, and turned toward the boy in question, "And to answer your question they didn't let me. I would sneak out to go play with them and my brother would over for me." Sirius nodded and Lily stopped glaring at him, if only because she looked away from him and to the others in the compartment.

"Are you going to introduce me to everyone, Charlie?" Charlie laughed and made the introduction. Once Lily and Charlie sat back down everyone started to talk about what house they thought they would be in.

"Well, most of my family has been in Gryffindor, so I won't be surprised if I end up there." James stated.

"My family had been in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor for the most part, but I would be surprised if I ended up in Ravenclaw, Gryffindor just quits me more." Charlie said.

"As long as I'm not in Slytherin with the rest of my family I'll be happy." That was Sirius.

"I honestly think I would fit into any of the houses, except maybe Slytherin. So, I'll be okay with anywhere I go." Confessed Remus.

"I've done a lot of reading on all four houses and they all have redeeming qualities, so I think I could gain something from being in any one of the houses. I'm honestly just happy I'm here." As Lily finished speaking there was a knock on the door and the door slowly opened to reveal a teary eyed, blonde haired boy.

"I-I was wondering if I could sit here for the rest of the ride. Some second year Slytherins were giving me a hard time." Sirius got an angry look on his face, but it wasn't directed at the newcomer.

"Was one of them called Bellatrix?" The newcomer just nodded.

"Come on it." The boy smiled at Sirius' words and sat down next to James.

"What's your name?" Lily asked nicely.

"Peter, Peter Pettigrew."

**A/N: Reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
